encyclopedia_of_adafandomcom-20200215-history
Beker
Born Anadon of Burgna, but more commonly known as Lord Beker or simply Beker (less commonly Beker Anadon) is a major geopolitical player in the latter histories of humans in Ada. During the extended period of instability following the Great War, Beker waged war on several nations across Somo and Resaino. His extended life and mastery of complex magic made him a formidable enemy. Biography Early Life Anadon was born in Imperial Sween occupied Burgna. He was not born “Beker” but Beker was the family name of his father and thus inherited by his eldest brother. Anadon was the grandson of the “King of Burgna;” The King of Burgna’s youngest son was Beker’s father; Beker’s was the youngest of four children, all male; there is a large gap between Beker and his next oldest brother. Beker's eldest brother was brought up to tend the family estate. His second eldest brother went to the military academy in Denway and became an officer in the Sweenish army His third brother became a wealthy guild member in the Trading Guild and lived in Burntwood for most of his life. This third brother financially supported Beker through much of his early years. Beker was sent with the fiscal support of his next older brother to the university in Denway. He excelled as a young student of history – to the distress of his family who did not know how he would support himself once he left the university. Beker originally wanted to be a professor – perhaps of history – but he liked the idea of molding young minds as well as having the power to convey his own ideas Kellor visited the university while Beker was a student (an odd move for Kellor as he normally visited military academies to recruit students, but a student of history was not outside of what Kellor sought) Kellor tried to recruit Beker, but Beker was reluctant. Eventually Kellor left, afterward Beker had a change of heart and sought him out – his brother providing him the funds to travel to the monastery. Training with Kellor He entered the monastery in Eldarimo at about 25 or 30 years of age. He quickly learned more history there; he also became a prodigious student of the sword Beker had difficulty fitting in the austere environment of the monastery; he was used to being the star pupil and there he was only one of many bright students. He also sought to study magic, but Kellor rarely taught such things to students so young. Beker was still a stellar student, even if a bit arrogant at times; when he was deployed during a Denway revolt against Sween his aptitude won him the attentions of Lord Quake. The Immortal Council Quake had long sought some fresh blood on the Immortal Council, particularly from the northern portions of Sween and Beker fit the bill. Kellor and Quake had long discussions about Beker’s promotion; Kellor was against it, saying that Beker was too young - though he had his own reservations – but also saying that he would not stand in the way of Quake if he really wanted Beker. Quake did want Beker and Kellor allowed it so long as Beker’s role on the Immortal Council did not interfere with his work with the order. Beker was perhaps 45 when he was inducted into the Immortal Council. Break with Kellor However, the promotion caused more tension with the order; Beker wanted to learn more powerful magic and pressed for it which Keller simply refused now. Keller left the monastery for an extended period and during his absence, Beker became increasingly belligerent. During this time, the breakup of Northern Sween began; Horter and Nesitor sought independence and were granted it; Denway also sought independence and was granted it; this caused a great tension between Denway and Burgna (as Burgna had been assumed into Denway during Denway’s imperialistic period; thus when Denway was granted independence, Burnga was not but remained a state of Denway; revolt was in the air and Denway had difficulty addressing it as their focus at the time was trying to bring Horter and Nesitor back under their control). When Kellor returned to address the aggressive nature of Denway and the unstable environment in the north of Sween, Beker was more belligerent than ever and Kellor discovered that he had greatly destabilized the monastery. Finally, Beker called Kellor out in a dual; Beker taunted him openly thinking that he would win. Beker was soundly beat by Kellor; Beker, enraged left the monastery. Beker wandered a while, mostly in Franfer. Beker Anadon Denway razed Burgna around this time; nearly all of Beker’s surviving family were killed due to the fact they were claimants to the throne. Beker returned to Burgna and began leading the revolt himself as the rightful heir to the throne, calling himself Beker Anadon (this is the first time Beker uses this title; furthermore, he was not the rightful heir as there were surviving members of the remaining royal family in exile in Sween). Beker led the rag tag rebel group to harass Denway; in this they were successful but they had little true gains. Quake and Kellor began to regret their prior decisions concerning Beker at this point; they however did not work against him in any way, save attempts to stabilize the political uncertainty in Sween. Finally, a large scale campaign from Denway (once they had given up on Hortor and Nesitor) bore down on Burgna, quashing the rebellion and driving Beker out. He lived a hapless life in the wastelands of Mernfer for several years. His old desires as a practitioner of magic came back but this time they were tainted by his taste of power. A Dark Turn and Early Subversions Beker made a critical decision; he would go north an seek training from the Dark Lord himself. In this regard, Beker was successful in no small part due to the training of Kellor in the shadow of the Great War. This training took place clandestinely; Kellor was never aware of it until much later. When Beker returned, he was quiet different; he reappeared as a clean, gentile noble, ingratiating himself among the Sweenish nobles. He procured some land in Sapt and discovered salt there (most likely he knew that salt was there and procured the land for this purpose; how he obtained the land is not entirely know – most likely by coercion or blackmail). Beker mined the salt and gained a huge profit (salt was very valuable). Little did anyone know, but the laborers were slaves (slavery had been outlawed in Sween for centuries) plus the work conditions were reprehensible. Beker sold the mine to Sweenish interests of the crown and then days after these new people discovering the fraud imploded the mine, killing thousands. Beker fled and used his new vast wealth to establish a new fortress in Mernfer outside the reach of Sween and Denway. The fortress was specially designed not only to fend off military attacks but also attempts by Kellor to confront Beker directly (ie large spikes where placed all over the fortress to prevent Kellor’s drake from landing anywhere in the fortress). Open Warfare He gained a huge army – not entirely human – and began to fill in the power void following the Great War in Mernfer; harassing Sween and Denway. Now his true colors revealed as a power hungry authoritarian who consorted with evil, the eyes of the world turned to Beker in fear of a new dark age. He also expanded the illicit trade of drugs from Slavakik by smuggling them through the elvish woods in Sween; thus the elves became embittered. Quake and Kellor began to seek opportunities to capture Beker at this point and remove from him his immortality – not an easy task. Beker evaded capture for decades. At the height of his power at this point, he terrorized Sween, Denway, Nesitor, Horter, Mernfer and Sur-Aba; the Eldari in Somo also were at his heel most of the time. Assassination Attempt and Successors Eventually some agents of Kellor were able to kill him, but as an immortal, Quake and Kellor knew that Beker would be reincarnated at some point. Beker had made plans for his death, placing strong and Machiavellian generals in charge. The first generation of the generals was headed by a man who though appeared fierce and tyrannical was actually a kind man who was trapped in the workings of Beker’s system; though he did not wish it, he conquered and killed all the northern elves (clan of Maro); he eventually killed himself out of guilt and grief. His star pupil, who like everyone else thought that he was very evil was even more of a dictator and threat; the West coward under his rule nearly as much as they did with Beker. After these two generations, Beker’s empire slowly began to wane; most of his occult followers began to become less directly in control of the land; stability in pan-Sween became possible. The witchking (mountain jumper) and his two female apprentices were the greatest threat to the West after this, though they were eventually defeated (unknown if it was Quake or Kellor who defeated them). Reincarnation When the West had begun to regain a modicum of security once again and Beker’s old kingdom reduce to small patches, Beker was reincarnated by a surviving, less well know pupil of the witchking. Beker’s efforts to regain control were meet with much hostility from Denway and Sween; Kellor and Quake’s efforts to confront him were thwarted. In a sudden blitz, Beker conquered all but Southern Sween in the south and most of Slavakik and southern Denway. The efforts of Quake in particular drove him out but the area was still greatly unstable. Beker ran back and forth across Mernfer and for the first time extended his power over Franfer. The often gorilla nature to his attacks make Beker widely feared and undermined the sovereignty now of all the major Western powers. Conquest of Marti In a stroke of military genius, he conquered Marti in the confederacy; as Marti had never been conquered before, not even by Franfer at the height of her imperial period, the whole world now feared Beker. Just prior to the fall of Marti, the King of Marti sent his pregnant wife to Kellor; she conveyed the king’s desire to protect her and her son until he was old enough to conquer Beker; she died in childbirth. Beker was aware of the child and sought to have him killed; Kellor hid the child and set up teams to watch over him. Meanwhile, decades passed with Beker entrenched in Marti though reigning in terror over a third of the world. When the heir to the Marti throne was 16, Kellor brought him back to the monastery and trained him. In a final, desperate effort, Kellor gathered large masses of troops under his and the heir’s command. The Heir of Marti They finally confronted Beker’s army in the Fusham valley. The battle was about to be won by Kellor when Beker stepped forward and magically began to shift the tide. Beker was not aware of Kellor’s presence; this due to the fact that it was widely know that it was the heir of Marti who commanded the army and Kellor avoided diving military direction so as to make the battle seem as not conducted by him. When Beker stepped forward, Kellor confronted him; a large magical battled ensued. Kellor prevailed; Beker was trapped in a bottle till it could be brought to Quake and the other members of the Immortal Council. Beker's End Three variations on the end of Beker: one, he was stripped of his immortal power and then executed by immurement (probably in the northern mountains); two, he was stripped of his immortal power and then set free to live out as much of his life alone in the world; third, he was never stripped of his powers but the bottle was buried in the northern mountains and was later found by the Dark Lord after which Beker was released and became a lieutenant of the Dark Lord. Geopolitical Consequences Western society was so ravaged by Beker, the Restoration Council was reestablished briefly to help rebuild after Beker’s capture. The heir to Marti assumed the throne and ruled well; he sent his eldest son to be raised on earth in the same manner as he was, overlooked by Kellor; during the gap between the these two rulers of Marti, Kellor reigned there. Beker was a scar on the Immortal Council, who retired the offices and never sought new membership. Beker was also a great pain in the later days of Kellor who feared evermore taking a pupil on who could turn out the way Beker did Category:Humans Category:Franfer Category:Frantonian History Category:Sween